free_animefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Break our balance
Break our balance (deut. Zerbreche unser Gleichgewicht) ist das erste Lied von Vol. 3 Matsuoka Rin. Dieses Lied wurde von Rin Matsuokas Synchronsprecher, Mamoru Miyano gesungen. Der Song erschien am 4. September 2013. Songtext 'Full Version' ''Rōmaji'' Show me your best sonnan ja nai honki wo misete miro yo Kono mama ja susumenai n da Break our balance yuujou toka jama na kanjou ha sutete Subete ha sorekara da Joudan ja nai gakkari da kanketsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? Joudan ja nai zenzen da genmetsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! Chiratsuite kienai shiin ga Suimen nimo dokashiku yurameku Dare yori mo mitometai no ni Iradachi ha ikiba no nai resistance Hajimannai ze nanimokamo omae mo daro? Motto atsuku naru keshiki misete yaru We’ll get it right ore kara honki ni sasete yaru yo Sono mama ja owarenai daro Return to my course mou ichido ashita wo tsukamu tame ni Kono basho ni tatteru Joudan ja nai sappari da takkan shitenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? Joudan ja nai saiaku da shirake sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! Wakiagaru omoi no uzu ni Ore dake ga nomikomareteru n da Butsukarenai itami no hou ga Jiwajiwa to jibun wo semetateru Hakkiri saseru nanimokamo kachi ni koi yo Saikou de hariaenakucha imi ga nai Show me your best sonnan ja nai honki wo misete miro yo Kono mama ja susumenai n da Break our balance yuujou toka jama na kanjou ha sutete Subete ha sorekara da Ano mizu no mukou tadoritsuite miseru n da 「Ore to omae no sa, misete yaru yo」 Joudan ja nai gakkari da kanketsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? Joudan ja nai zenzen da genmetsu sasenna, come on! I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! We’ll get it right ore kara honki ni sasete yaru yo Sono mama ja owarenai daro Return to my course mou ichido ashita wo tsukamu tame ni Kono basho ni tatteru ''Kanji'' Show me your best　そんなんじゃない本気を見せてみろよ このままじゃ進めないんだ Break our balance　友情とかジャマな感情は捨てて すべてはそれからだ 冗談じゃないガッカリだ完結させんな''Come on!'' I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? 冗談じゃない全然だ幻滅させんな''Come on!'' I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! チラついて消えないシーンが 水面にもどかしく揺らめく 誰よりも認めたいのに 苛立ちは行き場のない''resistance'' はじまんないぜ何もかも　おまえもだろ？ もっと熱くなる景色　見せてやる We’ll get it right　俺から本気にさせてやるよ そのままじゃ終われないだろ Return to my course　もう一度明日を掴むために この場所に立ってる 冗談じゃないサッパリだ達観してんな''Come on!'' I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? 冗談じゃない最悪だシラケさせんな''Come on!'' I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! わき上がる思いの渦に 俺だけがのみこまれてるんだ ぶつかれない痛みのほうが ジワジワと自分を責め立てる はっきりさせる何もかも　勝ちにこいよ 最高で張り合えなくちゃ　意味がない Show me your best　そんなんじゃない本気を見せてみろよ このままじゃ進めないんだ Break our balance　友情とかジャマな感情は捨てて すべてはそれからだ あの水の向こう　辿り着いてみせるんだ 「俺とおまえの差、見せてやるよ」 冗談じゃないガッカリだ完結させんな''Come on!'' I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Are you ready to roll? 冗談じゃない全然だ幻滅させんな''Come on!'' I gotta fight, I wanna try, Hey! Get it right, now! We’ll get it right　俺から本気にさせてやるよ そのままじゃ終われないだろ Return to my course　もう一度明日を掴むために この場所に立ってる ''Übersetzung'' Text folgt noch Album *Das Lied ist auf den Album Vol. 3 Matsuoka Rin zu hören, welches am 4. September 2013 erschien. Auf diesen Album ist auch der Song Aqua Gate zu hören. Musik 'Full Version' en:Vol. 3 Rin Matsuoka Kategorie:Musik